It's Time
by yaoifan124
Summary: It's about time Kidd and Law decided to show Luffy all the other perks in being in a relationship together. Threesome;; KiddLuLaw;; Rated M for sexual content and language;; Luffy's POV


**A/N::**

**A THREESOME!**

**I DID IT!**

**WOOHHOOO!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**It's Time**

"So who is going first?" Kidd asked towards Law as I sat on the sofa with them standing before me.

We just had lunch and for some reason the two decided it was time for me to join them. Join them on what? I wasn't really sure, but we have been in this open relationship for a good five months with them giving kisses to my cheeks. According to them, though, there was more to it than just that.

"Well, I guess I could since you like the more serious stuff." Grey eyes peered to amber ones as he received a short complaint.

"I want to be involved."

"We'll take turns."

"Umm…" I interrupted and they gazed to me as I gave them a curious look. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Oh my go—he's so innocent!" Kidd slumped onto the arm rest on the couch. Law chuckled before he leaned over and lifted my chin.

"From here on out, Kidd and I will be teaching you the basic stuff to being sensual and how to become even more involved with this relationship." A blush slowly crept onto my face and he stared at me with a smirk. "Let's start with a kiss, hm?" His hand removed from my chin as he sat next to me. The cushion moved on the other side attracting my eyes to look as Kidd sat down as well.

"Ah, but it will be his first kiss." Kidd mentioned and I felt fingers grasp my chin as it was moved to face Law.

"Mmmhh, fine." Lips pressed against mine lightly and I was a bit dumbfounded at the sudden approach. They pulled away as grey eyes gazed to me and a smirk was still on his lips. "Now, you have to push back, Luffy." The blush on my cheeks heightened as he leaned close into me before stopping. I moved lightly in a slight hesitant manner as I felt a bit shy about it. My lips found his and I pressed hard against his as fingers grasped his shirt. He gave a satisfied chuckle in his throat before pressing harder to the point I was pressed against Kidd.

"Hey now!" The redhead protested, but the lips stayed on mine as they moved against mine causing mine to join in. A tongue found mine and I moaned out as I slid mine against his. Hands moved around me and I felt them go under my shirt. A shuddered moan left me and the lips left me.

"You're rushing, Kidd."

"I want to be involved too, ya know. It's not fair leaving me out of the fun." A gasp left me while I squirmed lightly when fingers brushed against my nipples. "Oh sensitive area."

"Kidd."

"He's not stopping me."

"Nnnh," the light moan had them stop bickering as I moved myself closer to Kidd.

"See he likes it." One hand stayed on my nipple as he rubbed it with his fingers. The other hand slid up to grasp my chin as I was soon moved to gaze back at Kidd. "Well aren't you adorable." The blush intensified in embarrassment before I felt his lips on mine. A moan left me as his tongue attacked mine and his fingers pinched lightly.

"I'm seeing your point." Law mentioned before he moved my shirt up before beginning to lick on my stomach. A shiver went through me as I let out a loud moan when lips left mine.

"He is definitely a big _tease_."

"Nnnff…" I squirmed lightly as my legs were uncomfortable and Law took notice.

"Kidd switch me sides. You always liked the serious stuff." Grey eyes looked to the man behind me as he soon moved. Bodies switched behind me and that's when I saw red lips smirk as my legs were now on the couch.

"Take his shirt off, Law." The demand was followed with the action before I hitched in breath when I saw his teeth grasp my nipple. Amber eyes held mischief and some lust as he continued lightly with my nipple. Light grunts left me and then there were lips on my neck. Pants left me as my body was really hot from the pleasure I was receiving. Lips moved down my body as hands from behind began to take over and rub along my nipples. A mouth stopped and I felt it over the bulge in my pants.

"Nnnhaa~!" The mouth snapped onto it with heated breathes and hands began to undo the article of clothing. "Mmmyaaa, Kidd~," the moan left me when the pants tugged down and cold air found my length.

"Such lovely sounds he makes." Law commented into my ear with a lick to it before breathing hotly into it. A heavy gasp left me before I jolted from a hot mouth encasing my member with a tongue licking on it. My hands gripped red hair as I gasped out moans with a trembling body. The deep chuckle in my ear had me noticing how Law seemed to think up something. "Can you do what Kidd is doing, hm?" A moan left me when the mentioned male sucked hard before popping off.

"This should be interesting…" Kidd stated with curious eyes and I felt myself rest against the arm of the couch. Law tugged at his pants and I was almost startled by it, but I was curious on actually doing it. When his erection sprang into the air I felt myself lick my lips. A dark chuckle left the man I was admiring before he stepped closer to where I could literally smell his arousal.

"Go on…" My hand grasped the length curiously to receive a groan and I let my mouth move to lick at the head experimentally.

It was a weird taste, but I saw the pleasured look of Law so I continued with licks to it. A startled moan left me when I felt Kidd's wet warmth devour my erection and I moved to cover the one in front of me. The groan above me had me sucking before bobbing my head. After a few bobs I would suck hard, which by this point I received a hand in my hair with a tight grasp. A loud moan left me onto the member in my mouth as I felt myself coming close to my release. My mouth continued to work on the male before me as I moved my legs to tighten against Kidd's shoulders. A gag sound came from me as Law shoved into my mouth before I noticed him panting lightly.

"Mmmngh!" A moan left me as I finally felt myself give way to the pressure. I came into Kidd's mouth before sucking hard on the erection before me and causing Law to come into my mouth. The taste filled me and I ended up swallowing without a thought. Coughs left me before I went back to my panting breaths.

"Eh? What about me?" I gazed to Kidd as he sat back with a large lump in his pants. I'm not sure what overcame me, but I sat up and let my hands tug on his pants. "Whoa, little horn dog!" The amusement in his voice went with the smirk on his face before my face was grabbed. "I just want to fuck you into this couch." He whispered on my lips causing a groan to leave me.

"Now Kidd," Law voiced out as I felt hands tugging on my pants.

"Hm? You said we were teaching him… I'm just showing him how pleasurable it will be. You'll let me fuck you, right Luffy?" A moan left me as he began to suck on my bottom lip.

"Asking him in such a hazed state. He's not in his right mind." Law commented, but did not the stop the actions as my pants and boxers found the ground.

"I'm not either." Kidd chuckled out before I groaned when his hand gripped my limp member into his hand. "Let's get you rising and shinning again."

"At least let me prep him, you are quite large." A body was soon behind me before I was lifted into a lap. Kidd made sure I was securely on his lap before I heard movement from Law. Dark lips smashed into mine with a moan leaving me and a shiver from his hand stroking me. Groans left me and I was startled by something cold and slick at my butt.

"Mnngh?" A questioning moan left me before I let my head throw back from the pain spiking up my back. A gasping noise left me as I felt discomfort down below.

"I know, it feels weird… just relax…" Law cooed into my ear with some licks and another hand began to fondle my balls.

"We know what we are doing." Kidd told me with fingers gripping my hair and lips finding mine. His hand continued its work and I felt something slid in with the object from before into me. Groans and moans left me as the two kept my body busy with pleasurable actions.

"Ngha~!" A loud moan left me as I felt the penetrating objects rub against something in me. The sensation sent me into overdrive it seems as I bucked into the hand holding me.

"There it is!" Law cheered in victory before repeated hitting that one spot that made me gasp out in pleasure. The motions were fast and I couldn't keep my mouth closed for the life of me as my stomach began to boil.

"Come on, Law! I'm about to explode just by watching him!"

"Alright, alright!" The objects left my backside and I heard clothes shifting before my hips found Kidd's stomach. "Oi, Kidd!"

"He'll be fine!" Something began to push into me and I let out a throaty groan and gasp. The object of some sorts was being pushed into me and it was much larger than what Law was using.

"From fingers to a massive cock is not fine!" My butt cheeks were separated by Kidd's hands and I felt shocked that the object sliding into me was Kidd's—!

"NnngHA!" A yelp of pain left me with fingers twisting into the larger male's shirt.

"At least slow down!"

"Law, shut the hell up!" Kidd shouted as I felt worry bubble up in me before lips pressed against my chin. "Luffy… calm down… it won't hurt as much if you calm down…" It was surprising to hear Kidd speak to me in a soft tone (except when he is comforting me) before laying kisses on my neck. "Just relax, I promise it will feel good… just give me a moment." Shuddering pants left me as I tried to follow what he was saying. Once I began to relax some, he pulled me onto him a bit more at a time. My arms wrapped around his neck and I felt a chest on my back. A hand gripped onto my weeping member and began to pump it back to life.

"Is it—?" I asked out after a few minutes as he stopped with hands moving me to grind lightly.

"Mmmhmm, goddamn! You feel so good, Luffy!" Heat filled my face as he spoke that out since it brought me joy that it was pleasurable for him. I was moved up and back down slowly with a twist to my hips to grind on him. Groans left my lips as he began a steady rock with my hips as my fingers gripped his hair. A growl left him as I tugged lightly with moans gasping out of me as he began to harshly slam me against him. Shouts of pleasure left me as he nailed right into that amazing spot and continued to thrust into me. My body shook as I expressed my desire for more with soft pleads that he complied with.

"Damn, no fair," the mutter form Law had Kidd pulling me off and I groaned out.

"Hurry up, damn bastard." Something slid in and I gasped with a moan before feeling my hair being gripped. "My turn," Kidd whispered on my lips as I was pulled down to his large erection that he fisted until I latched onto.

A growl of pleasure left him as I began to suck harshly with moans fall from my own lips. The erratic thrusts in me made me moan on the member in my mouth as I sucked hard. Fingers dug into my hair as he pushed me down and I gagged lightly. Once I got used to the feeling, a harsh suck came from me with teeth lining the flesh lightly as I bobbed up. A very pleased moan left him as he cursed out at the pleasure it brought him and I chocked on moan as a hand found my erection. I quickly tried to bring Kidd over the edge as I felt my stomach begin to boil.

"Fuck, Luffy." The taste of his cum hit me as I felt pass over my lips as I moaned out with my own.

"Oh, fu—" Law moaned lowly before snapping his hips sharply and I felt heat fill me. I swallowed what I had in my mouth and panted out as hips slowly came to a stop and he rested over me. My body was left trembling as he soon slid out and I had arms grasp me as I felt myself pass out.

* * *

"Mnn," Two heavy arms lay over my body as I awoke and noticed Kidd's pale chest before me. A smile found me as I cuddled my upper half close and let my lower half find the male behind me. Lips pressed to my upper back as I heard a dark chuckle behind me.

"Luffy…"

"Hmm?"

"Next time I'm going to tie you up."

"Huh?" A yelp came from Law as he soon sat up and I noticed the glare to the redhead who pulled me close to him.

"Don't you dare do that to him!" The two began to argue about what was okay for us to do during sex. At some point I shuddered out a breath and they both looked to me in concern. "Are you okay?"

"We… We actually…" The heat busted on my face before I hid my face in a shy manner and they both cuddled with me.

"I love you, Luffy." Whispers from both flowed into my ear and I shivered at the feeling of it.

"I love you too, Kidd, Law." I stated into the sheets and they both chuckled out before pressing kisses to my skin.


End file.
